


Snowball Fight

by Soffya



Series: Sakura Month 2018 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sakura Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: 'Come on Sakura-chan ' Naruto said. 'It's snowing, so let's have some fun.'





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

The snow covered the streets of Konoha. Team 7 had just finished their mission, to find one of the inhabitants' cat who had escaped. Their face and their arms were covered with scratches. The three genins, especially Naruto, complained about the uninteresting missions they were being given. Suddenly, a snowball hit Kakashi on the head. He turned around and saw Naruto burst out laughing. He was holding a snowball in his hand.

'Naruto !' Sakura said as Naruto get on her nerves.  
'Come on Sakura-chan ! It's snowing and we still have time, so let's have some fun.'

He threw the snowball at Sasuke, who easily avoided it. It was too much for Sakura. How dare to set about Sasuke ! She made a snowball and threw it furiously at Naruto. In a short time, her shouts of anger at Naruto turned into roar of laughter. All team 7 got drawn into in this snowball fight.

******

The years had passed, misfortunes and happiness, war and peace had transformed Konoha forever. Winter was here and the snow had fallen all day. Naruto, the new Hokage, and his wife Sakura got back to join their children at the end of the day. Suddenly Naruto felt something hitting him on the back. He turned around and saw Sakura smiling at him mischievously.

'Sakura-chan !' He said as a shiver ran down his body because of the cold.  
'It's snowing, so let's have some fun.'

Naruto smiled, he remembered that day with Team 7. That was exactly what he had said. He took snow in his hand, made a ball and threw it on Sakura who laughed. A snowball fight began between them. Naruto came up to Sakura and took her in his arms. Her cheeks were red, she was panting and smiling. She's beautiful, Naruto thought.

'I love you,' he said.  
'I love you too.'

They kissed under the snow falling.

_The end___


End file.
